Underneath the Moonlight
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: (Takes place directly after the events of the episode "Excaliferb") During the Midsummer Woad-Gathering Harvest Bonfire's Eve, Phineas and Isabel, both sitting by open flame alone, begin to form a bond. (Phinabella)


**I'm really peeved that I haven't been able to update much and seem to only do so once a frigging year, but I guess I've been making up for my lack of written content with my drawn content (my dA account is Galaxina-the-Magi for anyone who's interested). I really need to right this wrong, though.**

**Or rather _write _this wrong.**

**...yeah. I hate me too.**

**I guess I've been losing some motivation for past stories? Like, I've kinda evolved the concepts of the "Like Father, Like Son" universe, and realized that I made a bunch of stupid mistakes with it that I should really fix to make it less...I dunno, Zack Snyder-esque?**

**In the meantime, I'm on a Phinabella rush, so I'm probably gonna be writing Phinabella (and maybe some other ships) for a while. Mostly one-shots and drabbles to get my brain pumping. Hopefully I can come up with some hilarious stuff, but for now, have some fluff.**

**"Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh**

**Enjoy~!**

**P/F/P/F**

**Under the Moonlight**

**(~)**

_Having signed the peace accord, the happy wanderers returned to their village as heroes. The rain stopped, and Candavere kept her date with Jeremiad. As they danced, she was as happy as a young girl could be. Especially as she was now back to normal. _

_Well, almost._

_But even as the heroes recalled their tales of glory, the evil Malifishmirtz slipped away, bent on laying the groundwork for a sequel. But for now, all was right with the world, and everyone in the village agreed that it was the best Midsummer Woad-Gathering Harvest Bonfire's Eve ever – certainly the first one to have ten thousand monsters. _

_The End_

**(~)**

The village was near quiet by now. The lull of the stars drifting many to the sounds of slumber (most within their homes while others, curiously enough, promptly chose the dirt roads as their beds rather unceremoniously), while others continued to softly discuss the events of the day; some even told stories of yore, both of truth and of fable. Phineas was one such person, having remembered certain tales as a tot, one in particular that stuck with him throughout his life. Though Ferbalot had wandered back to his home for rest (an introvert such as himself almost _dreads _the kind of attention he gained from today's victory, and combing that with their travel and their fight with Malifeshmirtz and _his _Meatling army didn't exactly help energize him), and Bufavalous and even Baljeetalus had already gone off to seek shelter at a local inn, Isabel remained wide awake, completely enthralled by the tale Phineas reweaved to her.

"…and though he sought and braved the waters," Phineas recounted, "Age, ironically, took the blind fool by surprise. The very thing he thought the Fountain of Youth could save him from had caught up to him, and now, Sir Wilhem of Drusselstien sought more than before to find the fruits of his labor…"

Isabel nearly winced at the pause. If there was one flaw, if one could call it that, to the boy's tales, it was his obsession with dramatic tension. Granted not all those moments were noteworthy (sometimes Isabel got the impression that he was making some things up as he went along), yet now – now the tale was getting good. _Really_ good.

Or…perhaps it was his voice, Isabel wondered? It seemed unlikely that she'd be paying this close of attention to a story revolving around a boy obsessed with staying young forever. Granted, to a human, perhaps, a tale about eternal youth would intrigue, but to a Water Sprite that was destined to look as cute and ageless as possible without the need of a Fountain's magic, it almost seemed comical, if not a sob story she'd heard a million times over.

Yet here she was, invested by a tale she knew all too well, being told by a child, about her age mind you, whom she only recently met. Come to think of it…it was getting late. Surely her sisters would be getting worried for her safety by now. Not to mention the Lady of the Puddle who likely expected her back any moment. She really should return to the rivers, where she belonged.

"…what happened then?" Isabel asked, faking some kind of curiosity; or perhaps it was genuine, like she knew that Phineas would have a twist that she had yet to hear.

"Some say he found the lake," Phineas admitted with a shrug, and Isabel agreed; she heard a great deal of this ending, "Others say he died, for such a place would never exist…me? I believe he's still alive, the idea of being young pushing his lifespan, as if the coils of time were to mock him in some silly way. For if he'd simply lived his life instead of seeking it, he would've truly found eternal youth by now."

Isabel's smile almost faded from existence, almost confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Phineas looked back to the Sprite, sitting comfortably on the log before him. She was so small that she could very well fit in his palm. "My dad once said that life and youth aren't meant to last forever," Phineas stated, "At least, I don't think so…you might think differently, Isabel…"

"_For certain," _Isabel thought with a small nod.

"…but…" Phineas seemed to struggle to find the words, "Humanity, perhaps, just isn't _like that. _I live life to the fullest knowing that we're probably the most limited beings known to exist. One day, before I even realize it, I'll be an aged man, just reminiscing about how things used to be."

Isabel suddenly scoffed, almost catching Phineas off-guard.

"Limited, he says," the Sprite coyly mimicked, "And yet we 'higher beings' send _man _out to complete epic quests, to slay dragons, to defeat the evil wizards…" Isabel twirled her hair absentmindedly, "For someone who says how short life is for humans, you mortals pull off some pretty hefty adventures."

"That may be true," Phineas admitted, "But I'm sure your people have had plenty of daring quests."

Isabel nearly burst out laughing, letting out a snort. Phineas made note at how cute a water sprite's snicker was, and further cited how adorable _Isabel's _repressed laugh was to boot. "Are you kidding?" she smirked, "This is the first quest I've been a part of, and it was merely to _guide_ you."

"You and your sisters saved us at the Rocky, Shallow River of Nevermore," Phineas countered, "And you helped us fight Malifeshmirtz. That's along with you guiding us. Ferbalot, me, Bufavulous, Baljeetolas – none of us would've been able to make it as far as we did without you."

"I suppose that is true," Isabel admitted with a small, humble shrug; one you wouldn't expect from a creature with the power to control the waves, albeit with the aid of her fellow Sprites.

"It is," Phineas insisted, "Come on! You're magic! All magic users, born or taught, are automatically powerhouses."

Isabel gave Phineas a look of bewilderment before he continued, "_Automatic _is a word-slash-concept that my brother is working on. What'cha think?"

"It's…hm…it has a nice," Isabel tapped her face in thought, "Ring to it...but I was more curious about the 'powerhouse' bit."

"Another concept in the making," Phineas explained with lifted shoulders, "Ferb has a bunch of ideas for what the future could be like."

"I see," Isabel nodded in intrigue, "Fascinating."

Though Phineas grinned in response, Isabel found herself turning away, mulling over the boy's compliments. He treated it as if _she _had carried their team throughout the entire journey – did he not know of _his own _contribution during their venture? How he practically _led _the battle against Malifeshmirtz?

Yet the boy made no mention of this – he'd been busy congratulating the others in _their_ efforts, including hers. One would call it humility, yet Isabel couldn't help but wonder if his involvement had even occurred to Phineas.

"Perhaps we _are _more powerful than you, that certainly is a possibility," Isabel finally said after a moment, only now noticing that Phineas had been waiting for, quite possibly, a few minutes for her to speak again, "yet shouldn't that show how noble your pursuits are? Say that I came to you today, and your response to my claim, to the _Lady of the Puddle's_ claim, was that _we_, the supposed almighty magic-users, should handle Malifeshmirtz _ourselves_. Imagine _that._"

"I suppose that's true," Phineas chuckled, "Granted, I don't know of anyone who's said no to a quest such as those before…"

"And can you blame them," Isabel asked, "At least, if what you say is true? How can you say no to a being more powerful than thou?"

Phineas rubbed his nonexistent chin, actually taking what was likely a rhetorical query and seeking an answer. "Perhaps if one were to ask politely?" he grinned, "_Though I do understand your plight, fair Maiden of the Puddle, I am afraid we simply cannot forge this quest. For you see, our lovely mother is making pottage._"

The wizardling, who was no more than nine years old, never before in his short life and surely beyond that ever quite witnessed a look so hilariously lackluster such as the one currently worn on Isabel's face. "Pottage?" she reiterated in a rather informal tone, "Really? _That's_ your hook?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "With meat," he added with a simper.

"You would give up the pursuit of a lifetime for a meal?" Isabel asked flatly.

"_As if_," Phineas laughed, "I wouldn't dare, even…perhaps that's the true reason why we humans go on these quests in spite the chance of death and such. We kind of all have the same longing…life's not living without risk, I suppose."

Isabel sighed. "I assume that your words hold some grain of truth, Phineas," she admitted, looking up at the sky towards the stars, and then found her eyes drifting towards moon, "But still…for immortal beings such as me…we…well…"

A trailed silence formed between the two, with only the sounds of crickets chirping and the self-proclaimed night owls whose voices were nothing but mumbles to the two children. Phineas soon found himself sitting next to his friend, the two just sitting and staring…could he call her his friend, he wondered? After knowing her for such a short period of time? He mentally nodded, insisting that, yes, yes he could. What else _could_ she be? He liked her, and he'd be surprised if she didn't at least tolerate his company by now.

A feeling of guilt suddenly rose in Phineas' chest, if not for a moment. He realized that he'd never really voiced this before – he'd yet to tell Isabel that she was his friend. He had yet to declare this to Bufavulous or Baljeetolas either, now that he thought about it; though there was comradery, Phineas feared that their relationship might've been something of strict business and nothing more. Somehow it made him feel as if he owed her some kind of explanation, or perhaps a simple proclamation. Or maybe he just wanted to know if she felt the same way he did.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Isabel had already begun to herself.

"…I should be going now."

No one would've been able to explain why Phineas felt his heart drop a little, quickly glancing at the Sprite and barely missing her own tone of disappointment. "Are you sure?" he asked, "We could stay here a bit longer, perhaps? Maybe…maybe you could tell _me_ a story. I'm sure you're sick of my ranting and raving."

"I doubt I have any interesting ones to tell," Isabel shrugged, "Besides, it is late. I'm sure my sisters are worried about me…"

"That's true," Phineas nodded, though he realized that he had forgotten that she even HAD sisters in the first place, in spite them having saved his, his brother's, Baljeetalous, and Bufavalous' lives, "But didn't you say something about some Tuesday brunch, or…"

"We can sense each other's presence in any location," Isabel explained, "That is how I can summon them at will, and vice versa. Thusly, they can tell whether I'm back in my homestead or not. And usually I'm," she gave Phineas a mysterious kind of gaze, "not so late home…nights are rather foreboding for us Water Sprites, you see."

"Huh," Phineas looked down then back to Isabel, "Where…do you live, if you don't mind me asking?"

Isabel gave Phineas a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I cannot give such knowledge to you," she looked into his eyes, as she fluttered closer, "Not today anyway…however…I owe you much, Phineas."

"I didn't do anything," Phineas stated, less from flattery (though it was present) and more from stating fact, "This was Ferbalot's triumph, not mine."

"Yet you were there," Isabel countered, "helping your brother seek Excaliferb, leading the monster army that inevitably helped return peace to our fair land…perhaps it would be more fitting if I gave this to your brother…and yet…"

"Gave what?"

Isabel paused, almost feeling her heart leap out of her tiny chest, before hovering closer to Phineas, and planting a small, quick peck on the tip of his nose. Phineas found his face burning up, if not slightly, at the act. The water sprite gave a warm grin to the wizardling, and waved. "Farewell, Phineas," she nodded, "Until we meet again."

"W-when will _that_ be?" Phineas asked rather eagerly, though he was never given an answer, as Isabel had already flown off before he could even finish.

He bent his head down, placing the tips of his fingers on his nose, almost baffled as he found himself almost instinctively sauntering back to his house, the flames of the Bonfire still lighting the town as the sound of melodious rebec and singing among the few who remained energized echoed through the streets.

**(~)**

Phineas barely listened to his rather unobservant mother (who remained out of the know of Phineas and Ferbalot's adventure, writing it off as them playing pretend), who rather rapidly asked questions in the worried tone only a parent who's child had skipped curfew would ask. Ferbalot had already retreated to his bed, completely exhausted, while Candevere was doing who-knows-what with Jeremiah, but at the very least Linderella knew of where they _were_.

Phineas simply nodded as his well-meaning mother began to explain to him the dangers of staying out late and how he should always tell her where he and his brother are going at all times (ironic to say the least all things considered). He failed to pay quite that much attention, as he was far too busy trying to pierce his gaze through the ceiling of their home wanting to stare at the moon again.

Then he wondered if Isabel was staring up at the moon as well.

**A/N:**

**I'm likely gonna make a couple more one-shots about these two. Excaliferb is just such a lovely concept…I hope to get around writing about the other Time-Shift episodes as well, lol (I really wish they made more Time-Shift episodes, I'm just saying)**

**God bless you all, and I hope you have a lovely day/night/afternoon/evening/whenever**

**CARPE DIEM**

**-GTS**


End file.
